What My Heart Says
by AnimeFetish
Summary: Miaka is the tainted guardian of a powerful ancient relic. She's haunted by her loneliness and Nakago's constant advances.Will Tamahome be able to save her from him and a life without love? Find out!


****

Disclaimer- I don't own Fushigi Yugi or any of the characters.

Yeah, so this story…totally mine! I was sitting in the room watching a movie and it just popped in there like all the rest of my stories.

Alright kiddies! I've titled this What My Heart Says after the song by Monica. I'm not going to tell you why at this point in time. You can figure it out on your own because you are all smart individuals, right?

Well, as you might have figured I'm going to be using the characters from Inu-Yasha. I won't be using all of the characters, so if I leave one your favorite characters out I am very sorry, but it's my story and I'm using my favorite characters because here in my little fantasy world…I RULE!! -

Yui and Nakago are my villains, so don't hate me!

Cough Anyway, I'm going to shut my face now and let you get on with the damn story, so enjoy!!

****

Rating- PG-13 for adult language, violence, and whatever else pops into my head.

Main Characters:

Tamahome

Miaka

Nakago

Tasuki

Hotohori

Nuriko

Amiboshi

Saboshi

What My Heart Says

Chapter 1

****

**This Time Imperfect**

Can one who has been tainted fall in love - to find emotion after being ripped away from the warmth of human comfort? Someone who knows nothing of family, friends, lovers, and the happiness that comes along with it? When all you've even known is anger, pain, and sadness?

Imagine living life alone - trapped in a temple with little human contact. How do you think you would feel? Lost? Forsaken? Damned? Any of these would be true.

She sat cross-legged on a soft, red, silk pillow you might find in one of those cheesy Japanese movies. The only light to be found was the flicker of a candle off in the distance. Scrolls were sprung along the room around her as her hands rest lightly in her lap.

She was a very beautiful girl with shoulders length brown hair and hazel eyes. No one's sure how long she had been sitting there, eyes closed, motionless, not making any sound. I wonder if she was even breathing.

Across from her sat a peculiar box with the design of a dragon on it. It was made of gold with a silver lock, lined with jewels and diamonds. It was very old, but looked bran new and very expensive. Something a common thief would want get his hands on.

The young girl finally let out a deep sigh and slouched her shoulders forward, breaking her perfect posture. Anger flashed across her face as she opened her eyes. She suddenly stood up and moved towards the box.

She waving her hand in the air violently. The box flew into the air and hit a wall , but landed not far from her, undamaged. "Why must you haunt me, so?"

She kneeled down and lifted it from it's side. She stood it up right and pulled at the lock. "Why won't you open!" She shouted throwing it down again. She stood and left it sitting there. She made her way to the garden and sat on a swing that hung from a tree branch.

She lived there, in the temple, alone for most of her life. Her family sent her there to watch over and protect an ancient relic sealed in the box that she seemed to hate so much when she was only 10 years old.

The only human contact she had was from a childhood friend. The only person who looked passed what she was. He saw her as a person and not some Ancient Guardian. Not ever her own mother and father would visit her in their physical forms. Instead they appeared in an enchanted mirror. All she ever got from her family was a cold image.

She figured they were afraid of her like everyone else except for him, Nakago. He visited her once every week and spoke nothing, but kind words. When she was younger her parents never touched her, but Nakago never hesitated.

Truth be told he was in love with the young girl who had been tossed into the depths of a lonely temple. Unfortunately, she knew nothing of love nor did she know anything about life.

She knew nothing of the emotions between a man and a woman or anything else that came after. She was very intelligent, but knew nothing on how the world worked.

She would spend most of her time meditating, training, or sitting in the garden watching the world pass her by. She never felt anything, but sadness and hatred. She truly was tainted.

"There you are, my dear Miaka."

The young girl jumped, but smiled softly as a man with blonde hair and penetrating blue eyed stood before her.

"Nakago, I didn't see you coming, my lord." She said standing from the swing.

"That's strange. Usually, you see everything that's coming." Nakago said walked towards her and put his hand out. "Have your premonitions not been coming to you?"

Miaka put her head down and lifted her hand slightly, afraid of his touch. "They have, but they tell me lies, my lord."

"What do you mean?" He asked taking her hand.

"I see myself leaving this prison, my lord, but that's impossible. I'll never be free from his hell."

Nakago frowned. "Don't think like that. One day I'll take you away from this place and we'll be together." He said poking her finger with a needle.

Miaka flinched and pulled her bleeding hand from him. "What was that for, my lord?" She asked.

"Just need some of your blood that's all." He said turning to the far end of the temple. "I suggest we go inside. The winds picking up."

Miaka tossed her hair back and put her face to the wind. "I like a cool breeze," She said closing her eyes. "It helps me think best."

Nakago grabbed her hand and pulled her gently towards one of the many rooms of the temple. "No, I think inside will do fine. My guards have wondering eyes and you know any man who lays eyes on you is punished by death."

"What about you, my lord? You've looked upon me many times." Maika said pulling her hand free, she fallowed him into her sleeping quarters.

Nakago closed the door behind him and ran his eyes along her slender body hungrily.

"I've also laid my hands on you."

Miaka turned her head away from him becoming uncomfortable under his stare. "I suppose it's because you're a trusted friend of the family."

Nakago smiled and moved towards her. "It helps being your father's Head General as well, Miaka." He said pressing her body against a well with his own. He put his face in her hair and took a deep breath.

She leaned into the wall trying to put distance between them, but failed when he pressed into her. "You keep saying things like 'we can be together, but I don't understand what you mean, my lord."

Nakago smiled into her hair and moved his face only a few inches from her's. "What I mean is I'll take you as my wife." He said brushing his hand against her cheek.

Miaka fidgeted and turned her head to the side. "W-wife?" She stuttered.

"On our wedding night I'll make you mine forever." He said placing a kiss on her neck.

Miaka squirmed and slid out from under the weight of his body. Nakago put both hands on the wall and looked down at the floor as Miaka moved to her vanity mirror.

"That's nonsense. My parents would never allow me to-"

"I've already spoken to them about it. Your father was the one who suggested it to me." He said approaching her once again. He put his hands on her shoulders and squeezed tenderly. "It's only right for us to marry. Your father would have no other man."

Miaka looked up at him from her mirror. "Don't think me wicked, my lord, but I know nothing of being a wife. All I know is sadness. My training has turned me not of a woman. I would not make a good wife for you. You deserve better, my lord."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Miaka." He said running the back of his hand along her side. "Training has left you with a perfect figure which is something that's hard to come by. Your everything a man could wish for."

Miaka's sensitive milky flash tightened under his touch. She was becoming angry with this unwanted physical contact. "Beauty is a curse. Would you want me if I were ugly?"

Nakago's lips tightened. All her questioning was starting to annoy him. "Of course I would."

Miaka shook her head and smiled. "Your so certain."

Nakago became angry and turned her in her seat to face him. "I will have you for my wife, Miaka."

"I never said you wouldn't. I'm just giving you a taste of what your getting yourself into. I know nothing of emotions except anger and sadness." She said looking straight into his eyes without blinking.

From somewhere outside the temple walls a whistle sounded. Nakago glared releasing Miaka's shoulders. "I have to go, but we'll talk about this when I return in a week." He said walking to the door of her bed chamber. He exited and slammed the door behind him.

Miaka shot her head to the side and narrowed her eyes. "You would make a wonderful husband, Nakago, but why should I let me parents control my life more then they already are?" She was falling on to her bed.

Not long after, Nakago entered the gates of the castle and didn't even take the time to report his time spent with Miaka to her parents. He pushed guards out of his way and headed to his sleeping quarters. He took his armor off and threw it to the ground.

"Something wrong?"

Nakago turned to find Yui laying on his bed in a robe. "Nothing." He said coldly sitting at the end of his bed.

Yui crawled to him and put his arms around him from behind. "Your lying."

"I said it's nothing!"

"It's Miaka, isn't it?." Yui asked kissing his neck.

Nakago lifted his shoulder and pushed her away. "I've told you once, Yui. I'll only marry Maika."

Yui frowned. "It's not fair! I should be marrying you, not her! My father isn't being fair!."

Nakago turned around and glared. "It is important that I marry your sister. I'm the only one strong enough to control her."

She smirked. "I wouldn't be too sure about that. Besides, what if she refuses when the time comes?"

"I'll make her." He said getting up off his bed.

"What am I, then?"

Nakago shook his head and turned so he was looking down at her. "Your just something to keep me entertained until I can take my bride."

Yui glared up at him. "I don't think my father would like that very much."

"Don't even hint at threatening me, Yui." He said leaning over her.

She fell back and let her robe come open. "It's not a threat…it's a promise."

Nakago cupped her face in his hand. "Your lucky you know how to pleasure me or I would've gotten rid of you a long time ago."

"Being the daughter of the Emperor has nothing to do with it?" She asked looking deep into his eyes.

"I'd make it look like an accident." Nakago whispered, locking Yui's lips in a rough kiss.

.………

Yeah, I've changed this chapter…made it a little longer…

Err! I really don't like Yui as you can see. Anyway, please review…Thank you.

-Missy

……….….

Song that explains the feelings of this chapter and where I got the title

I cannot leave here, I cannot stay  
Forever haunted, more than afraid  
Asphyxiate on words I would say  
I'm drawn to a blackened sky as I turn blue  
  
There are no flowers, no, not this time  
There will be no angels gracing the lines, just these stark words I find  
I'd show a smile but I'm too weak  
I'd share with you, could I only speak, just how much this hurts me  
  
I cannot stay here, I cannot leave  
Just like all I loved, I'm make believe  
Imagined heart, I disappear  
Seems... no one will appear here and make me real  
  
There are no flowers, no, not this time  
There will be no angels gracing the lines, just these stark words I find  
I'd show a smile but I'm too weak  
I'd share with you, could I only speak, just how much this hurts me  
  
I'd tell you how it haunts me  
I'd tell you how it haunts me  
Cuts through my day and sinks into my dreams  
I'd tell you how it haunts me  
  
There are no flowers, no, not this time  
There will be no angels gracing the lines, just these stark words I find  
I'd show a smile but I'm too weak  
I'd share with you, could I only speak, just how much this hurts me  
Just how much this hurts me  
Just how much you...

****

This Time Imperfect

By AFI

****


End file.
